


And Dean makes three

by orphan_account



Series: Trice the fun [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dipping, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Cas, Twincest, bottom!jimmy, double penetration (mention), fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back to his dorm room that he shares with Jimmy, only to find Jimmy and his twin Cas (and Dean's boyfriend) in a compromising position</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Dean makes three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Constellatius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/gifts), [IceFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/gifts).



Dean was just having one of those really bad days. You know, when absolutely freaking nothing goes your way? Like missing his morning class due to a broken alarm clock, a new surprise project to be delivered in two days, his Lit professor giving him the stink eye with no apparent reason, Cas didn’t answer his phone all day and on top of that, there wasn’t any pie left when he got to the cafeteria.

After finishing his workload in the library, Dean barges into his and his best friend Jimmy’s shared dorm room and his brain screeches to a halt.

On his bed, Jimmy’s naked body is bent in half, shoulders and head pushed into the matress, his neck twisted in the most awkward angle, ass and legs tangling into the air helplessly, as Castiel, his slightly older twin brother and Dean’s boyfriend, was squatting above him, thrusting his cock down, deep inside his little brother’s stretched hole, with such speed and force as if his life depended on it, all the while pushing his fingers into Jimmy’s skinny hips like he wanted to weld the two bodies together.

Dean put the backpack he was holding down gently, as he tried to calm his breath and not hyperventilate. He was so confused, and he knew he should have been feeling hurt, betrayed, horrified and disgusted...  but what confused him was that - okay, so he felt a little betrayed - but at the same time, so utterly aroused he thought he might cum just from the view in front of him _what the fuck_?

None of the twins seems to notice him, Cas’s eyes were laser set on the place where his cock breached his brother’s body, and Jimmy... well Jimmy looked completely wrecked, Dean was actually wondering if the younger boy could still breathe from the force of Cas’s thrusts pounding his head into the comforter.

Dean was so concentrated on Jimmy’s twisted body, that he flinched at Cas’s scratchy voice... _fuck_... that voice could make Dean even cum untouched on command... ”Baby, do you mind, little brother here still has a hole left to fill, would you please be so kind and come over here and fuck his face with that beautiful cock of yours?”

Mouth gaping open, Dean was panting so heavily already, still not moving from his place near the door and calculating his chances of having a heart attack at 25 or an aneurysm due to being aroused as fuck. _God_... seing the two identical versions of the man he loved fucking each other like animals... his cock twitched with delight, completely hard ever since he first saw them, and apparently totally on board with the incest thing.

Dean tried to think, to make his mind focus of the wrongfulness of the situation, he really really tried, but unfortunately there was no more blood left to channel the workflow in his brain... the only thing he saw was the untapped potential in front of him.

So - pulling to the front of his mind his favorite fantasies in which the twins starred often, and all the wonderful things he would like to do to them - Dean moved towards the bed were Cas never stopped fucking down inside Jimmy’s pliant body not even for a second, Cas’s grunts, Jimmy’s deep moans and the positively filthy sounds of skin slapping skin disturbing the temporary silence.

His raspy voice startled even himself as he tried to clear his throat... well it was _his_ fault for trying to talk with _all_ the blood in his body pooling into his dick.

He takes a deep breath and puts all of his trust in his instincts, hoping that he was right about the way the relationship between all three of them will change after this ”Sure thing Cas, but only if...” Dean touches Jimmy’s spine with gentle strokes, trying to soothe a little of the pain the younger twin was surely feeling in his back. Then he fixes his eyes on Cas’s almost black ones, eyes dark with arousal, making Dean’s cock twitch some more and getting him a bit hazy.

Since Dean approached the bed, Cas didn’t stop moving but he slowed down his thrusts, manhandling Jimmy so they could both give Dean the attention he deserved. The twins secretly wanted this desperately to happen, Cas knew Jimmy fantasised a lot about being fucked by Cas and Dean together - both cocks stretching his mouth was his favorite - and if he was being truthful, Cas also dreamed of having both Dean’s and his baby brother’s cocks in his ass or the combined cum of the two men that he loved on his face. So that day, the twins decided they had enough day dreaming, and it was time for the real thing, to let Dean into their private little world and just hope for the best. Castiel knew Dean loved him, he knew also that Dean was not a judgemental person, and he was almost sure he heard Dean mumble Jimmy’s name a couple of times when the two of them screw each others brain out.

Dean’s words brought him back to the present, as he moved shallowly inside of Jimmy’s ass underneath him.

”Only if... after I fuck his pretty little mouth real good, I get to join you inside” Dean’s eyes are so dark and his voice dripping lust... Cas just wants to roll around in it as a shiver of arousal makes his body spasm violently and without meaning to, at the sudden move his cock zeroes in onto Jimmy’s prostrare, hitting it with full force. The surprised scream that is punched out of his brother’s throat, together with a desperate moan from Dean, leads Cas to squeeze the base of his cock, hopelessly trying to will away his release , he’s much to close and no way is he cuming now, moments away from having some of his wildest fantasies brought to life.

Dean leans in to kiss his boyfriend lightly on the lips, tenderly, without prying them open, cradling one palm around Cas’s jaw, as he breathes his next words into Cas’s lips loud enought so that Jimmy can hear him too

”Always dreamed of doing this baby...” another kiss at Cas’s neck ”hmmm... it seems like you did your job pretty good though” Dean peekes down at Jimmy’s abused hole, red, puffy as it flutters around Cas’s cock, like it could feel is was the centre of attention at the moment. Another peck on Cas’s collarbone ”Do you think his sluthole can takes us both? What do you think Jimmy, can you handle both me and you big brother stretching your pussy wide with our cocks? I bet you can, I bet nothing will ever satisfy your gaping hole after having both our juices pushed deep inside” Dean’s filtry words and promises are too much for the twins to handle, similar distressed sounds ripped from their bodies, as both of them are coming, at the same time, Castiel’s release intensified by the wild flutter of Jimmy’s channel around him.

Cas falls on top of Jimmy, both of them crumbling in a heap on tangled limbs on the bed, having lost all sense in their muscles. They stare at each other stuned and amazed, and then two pairs of awestruck identical blue eyes turn towards Dean. They are looking at him like the man is the second Messiah and he just fulfilled a miracle, which maybe he did, at least Jimmy is sure he never came untouched before in his life.

Dean smirks, pleased of himself, looking down at the two fucked out boys on the bed ”That was so hot...” he passes a hand through each twin’s mussed hair and the boys almost purr ”We will have sooo much fun together... but for now both of you get some rest, I wasn’t kidding about what I said before”


End file.
